Interaction
by CanceledFanficWriter
Summary: After a confused time in the reception office with Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna runs home to find himself back in his arms and dragged back. No longer a one shot: 1827 and a tiny bit of 27D.
1. Dragging Back

_Hello my lovely readers. Here's a new one that I wrote in my 'spare time' with a friend laughing over my shoulder as she read whilst I write – making it __**extremely**__ hard to write. But she's awesome and she supported me through making this FF_

_Yea, it has some parts that deprive from the early daily life episodes. Don't sue me :P_

**Interaction**

!

Tsuna stood there, staring at the man in front of him. He was shaking slightly and went to take a step back when a metal tonfa came towards him and hit him in the chest, making him fall backwards, his head cracking against the hard cement.

Hibari Kyoya stood over him, his steel blue eyes squinted into a glare. Tsuna curled up and stared at him, eyes shaking in terror. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He wasn't even in school when his carefree friend had fallen onto him and their lips had connected in that really, really wrong way, yet it felt so right.

And now he had the head of the disciplinary squad 'biting him to death' as he called it. All because of that crack that was slightly deeper than a normal crack should be. He was getting punished because of a crack. A crack in the cement that was hardly his fault.

But he wasn't about to tell Hibari about that. He might as well be asking him to kill him if he bothered to put the blame on a crack.

Hibari held his tonfas in front of his chest in an attack stance, still staring at the boy. He swung his tonfa and Tsuna listened to the air being sliced, but instead of metal hitting skin, he heard the tonfa slide across the ground.

He dared to open his eyes and he found Hibari closer than he was just a moment ago. Had his tonfa slipped? No, Hibari-san wouldn't be clumsy like him. So, why was his tonfa over there and not in his hand?

Tsuna soon got his answer when Hibari placed a small kiss to his forehead. The pigments in his cheeks darkened to a lovely pink and now his eyes were shaking for another reason. It wasn't just from fear, but from shock.

He didn't dare move, which nearly pushed Hibari onwards. Nearly.

Hibari stood up and grabbed Tsuna by his upper arm and pulled him to the couch. The raven-haired boy sat first before pulling Tsuna beside him and forcing his head to lie in his lap. Tsuna made no protest and didn't dare question Hibari's actions. He was too cowardly to do so, even though he was in charge of the Vongola Famiglia.

Did Primo ever get into this kind of situation? Where he was so defenceless against one of his own guardians – as much as he hated thinking of them like that – that he could only sit back and watch so the other didn't lose their temper? Was he ever weak like that?

If he was, how did he deal with these situations? Did he whine and let himself fall under the icy glare of the cloud guardian?

Tsuna didn't have a chance to answer his own question as Hibari covered his eyes with the pale hand of his. Tsuna blinked before letting sleep overtake him.

When he awoke, Hibari was sitting at his desk, filling out forms as per usual. Tsuna sat up and groaned slightly. The scribbling stopped and those cutely slanted eyes turned to his direction. The sounds of a pencil hitting the polished wood, the chair sliding backwards and finally the sound of fabric moving as the head prefect went over to the frightened boy.

Steel eyes met caramel ones. Tsuna blinked and swallowed the small amount of saliva that had formed in his mouth now leaving a dry feeling that made him want to convulse. It was worse then eating something that just tasted dirty.

The man was perfectly capable of causing fear. Everyone knew that.

"Go home" was the only words to escape his thin lips. Tsuna blinked before stuttering a reply, "Y-Y-Yes! Hibari-san!" He then quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, without stumbling surprisingly. Was Hibari capable of that too?

Tsuna didn't want to answer his own questions. He just wanted to get out of there – and fast. Hibari scared him to no end.

But…

Tsuna slowed his pace to a more comfortable walk as he realised he was at least half way home.

Why had he not 'bitten him to death' like he said he would? Why instead did his soft lips touch his forehead instead of sharp teeth biting into his flesh?

Tsuna couldn't make sense of the skylark. He was just unusual and scary. Was he planning something? He was able to do that, just like Mukuro, right? They were alike in different ways.

A depressed sigh left his lungs empty as he continued to walk home. He looked up when the familiar house was in sight

And saw men in suits everywhere

"Dino-san!" Tsuna began running again, except this time a lot more joyfully. As soon as he turned into his yard, he tripped over what felt like a crack in the foot path.

In reality, the crack was hardly one at all. He groaned in pain then heard the familiar laugh, "Still falling Dame-Tsuna?"

Then a tiny, but strong, foot connected with his jaw and he flew back. He held his chin, "Reborn! What did you do that for?"

Reborn smirked, "Dino's waiting"

Ignoring the question. Typical Reborn

Tsuna stared at the sun arcobaleno for a second before standing up and running up his stairs. When he pushed his door open, two pairs of eyes turned towards him.

"Tsuna! Long time no see" The blonde smiled in a playful fashion, his messy hair covering his eyes slightly. Tsuna was so happy that the day wasn't all bad.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna almost tackled the man as he collided with him in a hug. It was awkward, but brotherly all the same. Tsuna enjoyed being in his company. He felt safer in some ways. He felt as if everything was going to be fine by just being in his presence.

Dino chuckled and patted his 'brothers' back, "Why were you so late?" Tsuna sighed and merely shook his head at the question, earning him a raised eyebrow in confusion

"Nevermind, Dino-san" He tried to smile, but a oh so familiar voice said something completely different

"Hibari held him back" That sound that fitted his smirk was heard as Dino laughed at the baby. He looked at Tsuna and placed his hand on the younger boys head.

"Kyoya is just that sort of person, Tsuna" Tsuna merely grumbled at Dino's reassurance and laughed half-heartedly. Dino continued to smile, "Mind if I stay tonight?"

Tsuna looked upwards at the man before smiling, "Of course, Dino-san!"

Reborn turned and started walking – well, marching by the looks of things – and went downstairs. Tsuna blinked in confusion before talking to Dino about off topic conversations for the next hour.

The sound of stomachs growling made both the males laugh. They both headed downstairs and went to the kitchen

They saw empty plates and a Lambo sitting on his chair, patting his stomach and yelling that he had just enjoyed a good meal.

Reborn smirked again, "Dame Tsuna, you missed afternoon tea" Tsuna turned towards Reborn, this time in pure shock

"Why didn't you tell me, Reborn?" But the baby just ignored the caramel eyed boy and turned towards Bianchi. The lady sighed and held out a plate full of wonderfully cooked food.

Too bad it all gave off a purple smoke and was clearly poisoned. Tsuna squealed, "No!"

Bianchi growled and stood up holding it out to him, "I made it especially for you. Now eat up"

Tsuna squealed again and ran out the front door, leaving a Dino looking through the fridge, picking out some leftovers.

The middle schooled boy panted, looking back as he ran to make sure no one was following him when he ran into something soft and warm. He fell backwards and next thing he heard was a female voice.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna looked up to see a blonde girl. A ring was on her finger with a pure white gem and he was about to inspect it further after he thought he saw the vongola emblem sitting atop of it. She pulled her hand away and the next look was more of an analysing look.

She shook her head and held out her other hand. Tsuna took it cautiously and stared at the girl. She looked no older than sixteen. Her hair was tied in twin tails and looked thick as it flowed down and reached her hips. She was wearing a ruffled mini skirt that was a dark black and layered. She had black and white striped socks that stretched to her thighs. As a shirt, it was a simple tank top that cut off just above the stomach, exposing a belly button ring – also pure white like the ring.

On one hand was a fingerless glove that was black and white like her socks. She continued to stare at the boy, looking a bit worried.

"Oh, ano, thanks and sorry" He managed to reply. The girl smiled again and patted his head

"It's alright. I was just passing through. Never been to Namimori before. The name's Sakura." She said in a sweet, but hoarse voice. Now that he looked further she did look a bit pale. He thought that it must've been her complexion.

"I'm Tsuna. Ano, are you alright?" He asked then looked away slightly. The girl blinked and laughed softly

"I'm fine. Just a bit unwell after the flight" Tsuna merely nodded and managed a small smile. She reminded him a lot of Dino in some ways. Then he saw the ring again when she moved her fringe out of her eyes. It _was_ the Vongola emblem. But, why had he not heard of Sakura?

He thought it'd be best not to bring up the subject, but Sakura had other plans, "You noticed my ring" She didn't ask him, which proved to him that he was making it pretty obvious. She sighed and shook her head before ruffling up his hair, "I'll see you around, Tsuna"

With that, she stepped around him and walked off. Tsuna blinked but turned.

And saw the head prefect heading his way. Luckily his mind seemed to be unfocused on Tsuna.

But as soon as their eyes met, Tsuna knew that Hibari's mind had switched from whatever it was before to him. Tsuna swallowed and went to run but as soon as he did, he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"Hibari-san!" He squealed. The skylark pulled the Sky Guardian towards his own body and held him there. Tsuna blushed but didn't move, not wanting to annoy Hibari.

Hibari looked down at the boy and smirked. He ran his thin fingers through his brown hair and looked deep into the caramel hues. They interested him in different ways – Tsuna could gather that much.

But before Tsuna could question it further, he was suddenly let go and the skylark continued walking as if nothing had happened. Then he saw I-Pin with her pinzu time bomb. Tsuna forgot everything at that moment and squealed. The girl hugged his right leg.

"Gah ha ha ha ha!" A boy with a large afro began running towards before he saw I-Pin hugging Tsuna and the said boy was panicking, jumping around whilst at the same time trying to force the small girl to let go having little to no success.

Lambo shook his head, "If you want Lambo to help you, you have to be loyal to Lambo forever and ever and help Lambo defeat Reborn"

Tsuna was ignoring him. Lambo's eyes turned watery, "Gotta… Stay… Calm…" He sucked in a deep breath then turned towards Tsuna, "Tsuna! Be my Subordinate!"

The boy continued to ignore Lambo, making tears fall again, "Gotta… Stay… Calm… LAMBO CAN'T STAY CALM!" Then that dreaded bazooka was pulled out of his black hole of a hair and when he was about to cover himself with it, a small boot kicked the ten-year bazooka into I-Pin right as the last number came up.

A girl came out and she was blinking in surprise and confusion, "Ah! I have to get this Ramen back to Mr Kawahira before it gets stringy" And with that she was gone, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Tsuna panted and fell backwards, "Arigatou, Reborn"

Reborn smirked and began dragging the boy back to the house, earning squeals and groans of pain.

The baby looked up, "Ciaossu"

Tsuna couldn't see who he was talking to, but when he heard the reply, his eyes turned into saucers.

"Hello, Agumbo" was his curt reply. Tsuna began stuttering uncomfortably and Reborn kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the head prefects arms.

The reaction wasn't pleasant but instead of 'biting him to death' or even saying that phrase, he proceeded to embrace the shaking boy. Tsuna went to speak but Hibari grabbed his lips and held them together with his index finger and his thumb.

"Keep quiet" Tsuna listened to Hibari's request and stayed silent, not even whimpering from fear. This was the second time that afternoon that he had been embraced by the skylark, but instead of just standing there, Hibari had other plans.

Tsuna found himself held bridle style by the feared delinquent and also found himself clutching onto the vest on the said man. He had a quick look around and noticed everyone gone. He then turned his attention to Hibari again who was staring at the boy and into the caramel eyes. His normal gray eyes glinted slightly, making the boy yelp.

"Call me Kyoya" The prefect stated quietly. Tsuna stared in confusion and shock. Did Hiba– Kyoya want him to call him by his first name? That sounded incorrect, but Tsuna wasn't about to question it further.

"Alright, Tsunayoshi?" Wait… asking him if it was alright? What was with Hiba– Kyoya all of the sudden. Calling him Kyoya would take some getting used to. Tsuna nodded furiously not wanting to anger Kyoya. The skylark smirked slightly and began carrying him back to the school and into the reception office.

From there, things began to get confusing. Tsuna found himself on the couch with Kyoya pinning him down, rather gently for him. Tsuna blinked and stared up at the raven-haired boy who merely licked his lips. Then he felt the same feeling that he had felt with Yamamoto only the day before. Hibari's lips were placed atop of Tsuna's and his naturally squinted eyes were closed softly, as if he were enjoying the sensation.

Tsuna didn't dare pull away and let the skylark kiss him softly. Unfortunately for Tsuna though, Kyoya was not just going to settle for a simple kiss. Teeth met bottom lip and Tsuna gasped allowing Kyoya full access to the orifice. Tsuna almost moaned into the kiss as the pink muscle touched every corner inside the wet cavern.

Hibari smirked as he dragged Tsuna's tongue into an elegant dance that Dame Tsuna wouldn't be able to move along with alone. So Kyoya taught the boy the steps and soon they were kissing with passion, a game of dominance which was one-sided on Hibari's behalf.

Tsuna didn't seem to mind about losing in the game that made the brown-haired boy feel unusual – Hibari's hands weren't helping the situation either as they roamed his body, fingers tracing any lines that were imprinted on the pale skin.

When their lips parted, there was a thin line of saliva that continued to try and connect them once again. Tsuna immediately knew that the saliva was his own as he couldn't imagine Kyoya being messy like that.

A long thin finger rose and ran along the saliva trail and touched Tsuna's lips before breaking the string. Tsuna blushed softly and let Kyoya do as he pleased.

But Kyoya wasn't in the mood for a pushover, so he grabbed the scared boys wrists and forced them to rest on his own hips. After he was sure the boy wouldn't pull away he let his arms move to grab the vest of his precious school's uniform and proceeded to move it over the boys head – almost tauntingly.

Tsuna only now felt the heat 'down there' when Hibari let all his weight press against the boy, almost crushing him. A blush stained his cheeks and he felt a new heat that he hadn't experienced before. A smirk once again appeared on the older man's lips

"Have you not grown at all since junior, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The blush darkened on the said boys cheeks and Hibari enjoyed seeing the boy embarrassed. His fingers stroked the heated cheeks and he smiled softly as the caramel eyes closed and soft pants blew out of his lips. His chest rose and fell continuously.

Hibari decided to stop the taunting and began unbuttoning the white shirt, exposing a very pale chest – even paler than the normally exposed skin. He was shocked at the sight, but didn't let that appear on his expressions. He moved his lips to the soft neck and began nibbling on the skin there whilst fingers circled the little buds.

Tsuna blushed a shade darker again and let a small moan escape which intrigued Hibari and coaxed him to go further in hopes of hearing more of those innocent moans. He moved his lips after leaving a small red mark on the neck and replaced his fingers, letting his tongue twirl on the hardened nipple.

To his excitement, another moan erupted from the boys throat and Kyoya felt himself harden against the boys erection. Tsuna could feel that too, and found himself grinding against the prefect. Hibari almost let him continue, but didn't want this little incident to lose his domination.

Kyoya sat up and let the jacket slide off his shoulders and dumped it beside the couch along with Tsuna's shirt, vest and tie. Soon, Hibari's vest, shirt and tie joined the pile and after that Tsuna's pants.

Now he was only left in his white boxers covered in little pink hearts. Hibari actually stifled laughter at the sight – probably from feeling a little weird from a feeling in his pants he rarely experienced.

Tsuna almost yelled at Hibari to stop laughing but stopped himself. He looked down at himself and blushed as Hibari's fingers lingered on the elastic in his boxers. He then looked back at Hibari and only now noticed that he was shirtless. His voice stuttered a little as he tried to compliment his upper classman.

Kyoya chuckled softly and pulled down the boxers, exposing the erection. Tsuna exhaled in relief as the 'cage' had been opened. He then sucked in his breath as deft fingers surrounded the heated flesh. The small strokes sent lightning shocks up his spine and moans fell out over and over.

Hibari smirked again and began to pump harder, making Tsuna almost scream as he felt a pressure push itself closer and closer with every stroke.

But the jerking suddenly stopped and Tsuna almost whined, unsatisfied. Before he could, he felt two fingers push themselves past his lips and into his mouth.

"Lick them" Kyoya commanded softly and Tsuna did as he was told and soaked the fingers with his saliva. The hands pulled out and he couldn't see where they went, unable to move his neck, still trying to push that pressure a little more.

He almost screamed as something prodded his entrance and then as a thin finger pushed in he let out a loud moan of pain. Hibari watched the boys face expressions change from fear to pain and finally to satisfaction. When the last expression was the only one on Dame Tsuna's face, he pushed the second finger in and began scissoring, opening the hole slowly.

Tsuna bucked his hips and whined as Hibari removed his fingers. He was afraid the prefect was going to stop there, but let out a loud scream – that was stopped by fingers stuck back in his mouth – as something else replaced the fingers.

He looked down and noticed that in fact the man's pants had been removed – when it happened was an unanswered question. The thrusts hurt and if the fingers weren't in his mouth, he would be screaming loudly – probably at the top of his lungs.

That was most likely the reason there were fingers in his mouth. When his breathing finally calmed – as much as possible – and he was able to concentrate on the pressure pushing itself again, he managed to hear quiet grunts from the man doing this to him.

He blushed has he noticed a tiny bead of sweat fall from his forehead and slide down the cheeks and fall off the chin.

Then a loud moan escaped from Tsuna's throat and Kyoya confirmed that this was the prostate. He then aimed for that spot again and again, making more beads of sweat follow the first.

Then, the hot liquid from Tsuna hit his chest. Hibari let out a loud grunt as he followed the boy and ejaculated inside the now rather loose asshole. He pulled out and grabbed a cloth, cleaning them both off. He looked up and noticed that the smaller boy had fainted after the exchange. Kyoya sighed aloud but grabbed the few size smaller clothes and softly dressed the boy whilst listening to his quiet snores.

He then dressed himself and let the boys hair tickle his chest as he closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch, Sawada Tsunayoshi lying in his arms

!

9 pages, 3500 words. 1827.

I hope you enjoyed reading it. I doubt I'll continue it (I've got too many other FFs that need updating etc), but if you, my lovely readers, can inspire me enough I may just make a second chapter to finish this properly.

I love reviews a lot, so please…

**R + R **


	2. Unknown Feelings

_Wow, hey everyone! I was writing this chapter and suddenly I felt motivated to make this more than a simply one shot. Since this story was the only other one than my two series that I'm writing that got more than 2 reviews, I thought I'd make it into a series._

_Yes, yes I know, I'm crazy. Writing three series at one time? Ha, and I'm not even that good. But I want to please my reviewers in any way possible._

_Please enjoy the second chapter =D_

* * *

**Interaction**

**Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings**

* * *

_**deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to**_

_**furueru te wo sashidasu kimi**_

_**manzoku desho mou shikai kara kieusete**_

_**jyanaito kizutsuku yo**_

_Soft caramel hues searched around as the solemn voice began to sing in a beautiful tune that could bring even the darkest and evil of people to heartbreak_

_**wao! ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai**_

_**eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame**_

_**wao! egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane**_

_**arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de**_

_**ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de**_

_Tsuna stared forward into pure darkness. The voice was singing beautifully and yet the words were so solemn Tsuna felt his heart tearing apart._

_The voice was obviously owned by a certain prefect who ruled over the school, spreading fear over every human that came into contact with the school. The same man who had dominated him completely the night before._

_Hibari Kyouya_

_Tsuna never believed that Hibari could be so sad. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be._

_Before he could gather his thoughts, the voice continued._

_**wakariyasui yo ne itsumo massugu dayo ne**_

_**naosara kizutsuku yo**_

_**wao! soko de nani shiten no? youji wa nani mo nai yo**_

_**itsudatte hitori aruki no michi sa**_

_**wao! hanashikakenai de honto mureru yatsu wa kirai**_

_**otonashiku shiteina yo motto hanareta basho de**_

_**ikitereba kimi no jyama shinai yo**_

_Tsuna blinked his oversized eyes before a small light began to glow, making the darkness die away gradually._

_Then the silhouette of a man appeared in front of Tsuna, the arm extended and the palm open, wanting for the gap to be filled..._

_But every time Tsuna took a step forward, the silhouette slipped further away, the distance not changing in the slightest. Then Tsuna found himself running – each attempt useless as the silhouette soon began getting even further away and soon he was gone._

_Yet the voice didn't stop_

_**kimi no youna yatsu wa nigate**_

_**sukoshi choushi kuruuyo WHY?**_

_The 'why' dragged on in such a way that tears was streaming down Tsuna's cheeks._

_He went to call out to the man that had now disappeared in hopes of a reply, but his voice wouldn't come to it. When he went to yell out only air was exhaled. It was like his voice box had been ripped for him and he now realised that his throat did hurt a little._

_Tsuna fell to his knees, and was about to cry_

_**wao! ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai**_

_**eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame**_

_**wao! egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane**_

_**arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de**_

_**ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de**_

_**kore ijyou boku ni chikazukuna yo**_

_The voice sounded closer. The voice sounded as if..._

_Tsuna whipped his head to look behind him, but saw only darkness. Even the small light had faded, leaving him in complete darkness._

_Then when he looked up he felt a cool breath on his earlobe and he didn't move his head, wanting the moment to last._

_**Kamikorosu yo...**_

* * *

BANG!

Tsuna groaned as he felt his face slam into the ground. He looked at his surroundings and saw he was still in the reception room and had in fact fallen off the couch. He looked to see the spot where he was sleeping – and squealed.

There was the head prefect, eyes open in his cute slits and his arm draped over where Tsuna's body once was. He grunted before speaking, "Couldn't you sleep a little more quietly, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked and suddenly all the fear was drained from him. The memories of the song flowed into his mind. The memories of the cool breath on his ear – he missed it so much.

Hibari raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the herbivore was no longer frightened. He sat up slowly; his clothes surprisingly had gained no crinkles from the sleep. His hair still held the same messy fashion that lay over his eyes slightly. He raised his hand and held it over his mouth to cover the yawn. He then reached down and grabbed the wrist of the smaller boy and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Tsuna blinked numerous times before hugging the prefect back. Hibari's breath on his neck sent shivers running up and down his spine. Hibari could feel the very little tremble that wasn't one of fear. No, this tremble was one of pleasure. Not the pleasure that made you horny, but the one that just made this moment feel right.

Yet Hibari had no idea how to deal with this sort of moment. In fact, he had no idea why he was still holding the younger one. He had thought he only wanted to physically love the boy, yet his heart was thumping unevenly in his chest.

It was worse than any physical pain. Hibari had no idea how to deal with it.

Maybe he could avoid the boy and that would rid the pain – but that was cowardly and Hibari never wanted to drop to that level, no matter what.

Maybe he could physically love him again – but that would probably scare the boy and he didn't want that.

Wait... He didn't want to scare the boy?

Hibari didn't let his emotions show on his face, but Tsuna could feel his confusion in the embrace and his hyper intuition was picking up on something there that was a similar feeling to fear, but it wasn't the same as the one he had felt many times before this moment in Hibari's presence.

It was fear of one's self and their emotions. This was the only fear Hibari could ever feel.

The fear in Hibari's eyes then switched to one of anger. He was feeling something for the herbivore and he didn't know what to do about the feeling and he didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to do.

Tsuna gasped as Hibari suddenly pushed him away. The raven-haired man stood and walked to the window before jumping out – leaving a confused brunette staring after him.

* * *

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna had just left the receptionist office only to see two familiar faces running towards him. The one with silver hair stopped abruptly in front of him and suddenly bowing before grabbing onto his shoulders. Worry filled his eyes, "Are you alright, Jyuudaime? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Dynamites appeared suddenly in his fingers and his eyes shaded, "If he did..."

Yamamoto laughed carelessly and petted Gokudera on the head, "Maa maa, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure if Tsuna is upset he would tell us."

Then two pairs of eyes were focused on the said man who merely blinked in confusion at the two reactions. Then they both were dragging him away and in no time they were at his house. Tsuna was confused until he saw the pigments in Gokudera's cheeks darken slightly and Yamamoto laugh awkwardly.

Then Gokudera bowed, "Forgive me, Jyuudaime!"

But before they could do anything, Tsuna heard a certain man groan in pain downstairs. Everyone went to go check out who the man could be and saw Dino, slightly bruised, but otherwise perfectly fine.

Dino looked up at Tsuna and laughed awkwardly, "Can I talk with you... alone?"

Tsuna blinked. He hadn't spoken once since he had awoken, and his voice felt unready to be used. So he merely nodded, earning looks from his two friends. After a moment they both reluctantly walked down the stairs and left, but not after sharing farewells and promises etcetera.

The blonde walked up the stairs and dragged Tsuna into his room before closing and locking the door. He walked over to the window and closed the blinds. He then took a deep breath before turning towards his metaphorical little brother who was still silent and not himself.

Then the awkward was broken by a large exhale of breath and Tsuna finally spoke, "Dino-san is everything alright?"

Dino looked at the smaller boy and gave him a reassuring smile, "Kyouya seemed pissed and I noticed you two were together yesterday afternoon. So, I wanted to check up on something before anything."

Then a blush covered his cheeks. Tsuna blinked before realising what he meant, "Ah! Dino-san! Please don't!"

Dino blinked in shock before laughing shakily, "Would you prefer Reborn?"

That had Tsuna backtracking. He shook his head and just looked at the clumsy blonde, "Y-You won't... touch it... right..?"

Dino immediately shook his head and stuttered a reply himself, "What kind of brother would I be if I did that? I just want to check up on it and make sure you aren't... damaged badly..."

* * *

It had been awkward getting his pants down in front of Dino, but with all that aside Tsuna was now lying on his stomach in the soft blanket. He heard Dino exhale breath that must've been held for a long time now.

This was so embarrassing, but it had to be done. Hibari would never check if it was alright, and having Reborn doing it wouldn't be helpful.

Dino was just making sure he was okay. He was just caring for his students' mistakes.

That was all.

Yet, when the shaking hands slowly spread the cheeks aside to look for any dried blood, Tsuna couldn't help but feel warm and comfortable from the touch. The man may be a clumsy oaf without his men around, but his heart held so many feelings and was just so caring.

Dino exhaled again and Tsuna felt his hands move away – he was almost wishing he hadn't let go.

Dino gave Tsuna his pants and turned around to give him some privacy. Once Tsuna was dressed Dino sighed, "Next time, use lubricant. It's red and there is dried up blood."

Tsuna blushed before staring at the tenth boss of Chiavarone, "What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

Dino was suddenly backreeling, "Ano, if there's a next time I meant!"

Tsuna laughed at his brother whose face was as bright as an apple. The afternoon continued in a more peaceful manner, to Tsuna's relief.

As the night approached once again and it was time for sleep, Dino was sleeping in his room on a mattress on the floor.

Tsuna smiled at the man before falling into a blissful sleep himself, that soon turned into a nightmare like the night before.

* * *

Dino awoke when he heard Tsuna moan and groan in his sleep. He looked up and saw the boy sweating. Dino yawned before sitting next to Tsuna and rubbing his forehead carefully. Tsuna's eyes suddenly opened and Dino looked at him and smiled. Tsuna smiled softly back before snuggling into the warmth that he gave off.

Dino didn't reject the gesture and let him cuddle closer before he was doing the same and soon they were sleeping together in the single bed, Dino's arms wrapped protectively around Tsuna and the younger boy was gripping onto the shirt asking for it.

Tsuna slept peacefully for the rest of the night

* * *

_Wow that was a confusing chapter. Entertaining to write though =D_

_Hope you enjoyed, and NO the pairing isn't changing. Do not jump to conclusions, please =D_

_Please, R+R_

_P/S: The song sung is Hibari's character song: Hitoribocchi no Sadame._

_**PLEASE READ THIS SECTION!**_

_Okay, so I need help here in writing another fanfic (Cuz I'm cool like that)_

_What pairing do you want out of these choices?_

_**Basil x Tsuna**_

_**Mukuro x Hibari**_

_**Yamamoto x Hibari**_

_**Dino x Tsuna**_

_**Bel x Fran**_


End file.
